


good night, sleep tight

by problematiquedrabbles (problematiquefave)



Series: Teen Wolf Drabbles [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-17
Updated: 2018-08-17
Packaged: 2019-06-28 21:19:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15715287
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/problematiquefave/pseuds/problematiquedrabbles
Summary: Isaac waits for Scott to come to bed.prompt: soft





	good night, sleep tight

The sheets of Scott’s bed are soft. Isaac nuzzles against them, eyes half-closed as his hands fist in the fabric. It’s been a long day, thankfully without any supernatural disasters. The curly-haired beta is ready for sleep but he’s trying to keep himself awake until Scott is done with his shower.

He’s not doing a very good job.

One moment he’s listening to the hiss of water and creak of pipes and the next he’s staring up at a half-amused face.

“Tired?”

Isaac grumbles something inaudible.

“Time for bed then,” Scott says, slipping in beside him and pulling him close.


End file.
